What I really want
by Hidden Courage
Summary: Okay, soo Two-shot. I may continue, i may not, but for now it completed. Kyoko X Train. Sven, Train, and Eve find Kyoko lying on the side of the road covered in blood. What could this lead to?


**Black Cat**

Kyoko's POV

I rested my arms on the balcony rain and let out a heavy breath. 'I just don't understand why Train (A/N: She uses Train's name in her head) doesn't like me. I mean, yeah we are a few years apart, but that shouldn't matter. It's not like he's like 70 and I'm 17 (A/N: I don't know her real age so I'm just going to say 17ish) we're only 6 years apart. I really wish he would like me the way I like him. It's not just a childish crush anymore. That day, when I made my promise to him, I think that's when I started falling. And he doesn't seem to think of me as an annoyance anymore. So there is still a chance that he will like me.' I looked up to the sky and saw the moon glaring down on me like I was somebody's sin. Which I probably was; a star shot across the sky, leaving behind a faint mark, showing its path.

'But considering his personality, that chance is very slim. I mean he doesn't even give a second glance to that Rinslet girl. And she has her tits practically out of her shirt. I don't know anymore, maybe I should just give up. I don't want to, but what's the point of waiting for someone who doesn't care?'

"Maybe I should just give up" I suddenly felt heat wrap around my waist and lightly squeeze, I behind me and found Train. He was smiling carelessly and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Look" he said, pointing back toward the sky beyond the balcony. I looked back out and saw another shooting star, followed by many more. I relaxed against Train, when I realized that I had tensed up. "And what was that about giving up?"

"Huh? Oh nothing"

"Come on, what are you giving up on? Maybe I can help you regain some faith in it."

"I doubt you would" I sighed

"Try me"

"You" I muttered

"Sorry, I didn't catch that"

"Never mind"

"Kyoko, I really wanna know"

"You. I'm giving up on you" I caved, I felt his body tense with surprise and expected him to say 'Finally ' or something, when I felt him nuzzle against my neck.

"Give me some time. Just wait a little longer, and I'll eventually come around. Who could resist such a gorgeous girl like you?" He whispered into my neck. His warm breath tickled and I felt my heart soar, I was about to say something, when an annoying ringing cut in.

My eyes flew open, and I melted my alarm clock before I could realize it. I looked around the room and found that it didn't look familiar whatsoever.

"Huh? Where the hell am I?"

"That's not a nice word. You shouldn't be so rude" A voice sang in a teasing manner, I spun around to see Train leaning against the wall.

"Holy shit!" I shouted, jumping back.

"Well, the language just keeps getting better"

"Master Black!" I sang, and jumped onto him. I hugged him tight and only let go when Sven and Eve pried me off of him.

"Kyoko, are you okay to be jumping around like that?" Eve asked

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we found you lying on the side of the road, covered in cuts. You lost a lot of blood"

"Really?!"

"Umm, yes. I do not lie"

"That's not what I- Never mind"

"So do you remember why we found you like that?" Sven questioned

"Yeah, I was looking for Master Black and you guys, when I saw some guy who looked exactly like the Doctor. But his hair was bleach blond. I guess he saw me looking at him, and waved. I waved back and he began walking towards me. When he reached me, he asked me my name. So obviously I told him and he said 'Bingo' I'm not sure if he was referring to his own name or what but it was really weird. Anyway after he said that he waved his hand and I was suddenly surrounded. They tried to hold me down but I resisted so things got rough. Eventually I guess I lost too much blood or something, because i got dizzy and I stopped moving. They injected me with some kinda green liquid. And then I blacked out and woke up here." I finally finished talking and everyone was muttering to each other. Except for Train, he was watching me like I was a bomb about to explode or something. I had never seen fear on his face before, but I sure as hell saw it now.

"Uh, hey guys. Kyoko's kinda glowing. Like a magic carpet or something." Train called over to the group chatting about my strange incident. They all looked over at me and their mouths fell open. Aside from Train who already had his mouth open, and Eve. She looked like she understood what was happening. I looked down to see myself coated in a red glow.

"Calm down. You had Nano machines injected in her body. If you want, I can get rid of them for you, but-"

"Ahhh!" I cut her off with a scream. An agonizing pain ripped through my back and my shoulders. It felt like my skin was being stretched from my back, and I fell in to the clutches of unconsciousness.

Kyoko's body began glowing a bloody red color, so I called out to the other two.

"Calm down. You had Nano machines injected in her body. If you want, I can get rid of them for you, but-" Eve began to explain when she was cut off by Kyoko's blood curdling scream, and a sickening ripping noise.

Kyoko was covered in blood. Her shirt was torn and half off her, and the skin on her back had been ripped away, exposing what the needle caused. I looked towards Eve and Sven, and Sven had looked away, while Eve's mouth hung open.

"I-I-I did not expect this. I thought it was a serum, like what Creed shot you with Train. I was thinking that I could just use my Nano machines against the ones implanted in Kyoko's system." Eve tried to figure out what had happened.

"Well, we can't just leave her lying there like a broken doll in a pool of blood." I said at last, looking to Eve I said, "Is there any way that you can momentarily shut off her nerves or something? So she can't feel it when we move her?" Eve nodded

"Well I could try, but I've never done anything like this, so I may mess up and permanently shut off her nerves."

"Well it's worth a try" Eve nodded in agreement and wrapped her hair around and into Kyoko's head. After about five or ten minutes, her hair unwrapped itself from Kyoko's skull.

"I think I got it."

"Alright then, Sven!" I barked, "Get some bandages or something, Little Princess, can you run to the store quickly and get some extra bandages? Oh any while you're there, can you get some milk and popsicles?"

"Um, okay?" Eve looked at me funny, but turned and left the house with Sven's wallet in her hands. 'How the hell does she do that?' Sven walked in with a couple of Band-Aids and some other bandages for more serious injuries.

"Band-Aids? Sven? Seriously?"

"Whatever, it's all that we have at the moment."

Chapter 2

Ravens?

I opened my eyes to see a pair of golden eyes staring back. I screamed and leapt back, knocking my head against the back board. 'What the hell? Why can't I feel the back board? Come to think of it, I can't feel the bed either…'

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I FEEL ANYTHING?!" I half screamed half cried. When I looked up I saw Train looking at me with a concerned expression. "Oh, Master Black, how I've missed you!" I threw myself at him, expecting him to push me away. But he didn't, he grabbed onto me and hugged me tight, and I hugged him right back. I may not know why he was hugging me, but it sure felt great. He loosened his hold on me and pulled away to look me in the eye.

"Kyoko, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Umm look in the mirror" I turned around and looked at myself. And I can't believe what I saw. There were two black wings sprouting out of bloody holes on my back. Like the wings of a raven. I tried to move them, and they suddenly flew open, knocking Train into a wall. I closed them and spun around to help Train.

"Ohmygosh I am so sorry. I didn't know how to move them so I tried an I knocked you over and-"

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean to." Train assured me, while rubbing his shoulder.

"Well okay, this is all fine and dandy, but why can't I feel anything? I mean I can't even feel myself touching you." I said as I placed my hand on his chest "You can feel me right?" I asked as I added a bit of pressure on my hand.

"Yep, I sure do. Anyway, Eve turned off your nerves. She will turn them back on when you are healed."

"Oh, but how am I going to walk around with these? Is there a way I can just make them disappear?"

"Eve said that the wings are permanent. But you can make them disappear whenever you want to. You just need practice, Eve said that she would help you whenever you are ready."

"Well, can you help me to?"

"Sure! Whenever you are ready just give me and Eve a call. Oh and I have something for you." He handed me a small object with a plastic wrapping, I tore it open to find a cherry Popsicle.

"Ohmygosh! Thanks so much. I haven't had one of these in ages!" I yelled happily. I jumped over to Train and kissed him smack on the lips. I expected him to push me away but he just stood there, not kissing me back, but not pushing me away. I jumped back away from him and ran out the door behind him, "Okay! Let's practice!" I yelled and ran around to find Eve.

Train, Eve and I were all on the roof, trying to master my wings. I could easily open and close them, but making them disappear was harder. I still hadn't done it yet and it was dinner time, we had been practicing all day.

"Okay dinner time you three!" Sven called from the kitchen.

I looked up at the ceiling from my bed noticing all this little bumps and crevices. 'I kissed him! I kissed Train! And he didn't push me away. It's probably only because my back is so torn up and he didn't want to hurt me. But he knows that my nerves are off. Well he probably forgot. Oh well I still got to kiss him one way or another!' I was to wound up to sleep I realized. Slipping into some good clothes to wear, I snuck out of my room and onto the roof from my window.

Looking at the sky, I noticed a collection of stars in the distance, creating the look of a mist, or a cloud. My eyesight was different. I could see in the dark as well as I could in the day. A light breeze threw my hair in front of my face and I realized that it would be the perfect time to try and fly. I tried to use the new muscles the way I used them earlier. But I observed that I only need to think what I want them to do for them to do it. I jumped up and flapped my wings strongly enough to get me in the air. I kept moving my wing to get higher and higher until I caught a drift from which I just soared. I looked down to see the house that Sven, Eve, and Train had bought a year or so ago, looking so tiny.

I flew around for a couple of hours until I saw the sun coming up, and I knew that I had to be in my room before anyone came to check on me. I swooped down to the shingled roof and landed lightly. I felt the roof creak under my weight, so I hurried back into my room. I slipped inside and shut the window and threw the curtains over it, to find that my light was on.

I felt hands on my shoulder, so I began to heat them up. I was spun around and came face to face with Train. I apprehended that I was burning his hands so I stopped to notice that his face gave no expression aside from fury and worry.

"Uh hi?" I guessed

"Where the fuck have you been?! Your fucking lucky I didn't tell Sven or Eve about your missing presence." He growled. Oh shit he is mad, Train never swears, well almost never.

"I went to try out my wings"

"At night?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"You could have read a book or something. Geez, don't do that. You scared me and I thought that you had left. Or this Blondie doctor had found you or something. Stop scaring me. I hate it." His voice went from rough to scared and alone like a child's. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and said

"I will never leave your side, even when you push me away, I will just keep coming back"

"You know, I never realized until I found you lying on the road, bloody and broken, that you are the most important thing in the world to me. I can't stop worrying about you when I'm not with you to protect you." He whispered into my ear, hugging me tightly. I pulled back and looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Train, I will never leave you, nor will I let any other woman have you" He smirked

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He said pulling me close, I moved in closer and kissed him. And this time…. He kissed me back.


End file.
